


Waking up on New Year's day.

by ThePlaceWhereRobinDied



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Olivarry, barriver, fic from 2014, new years day, slight mention of sex but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaceWhereRobinDied/pseuds/ThePlaceWhereRobinDied
Summary: Oliver didn't expect this on the 1st of January.





	Waking up on New Year's day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine that I'm still proud of. Also posted this on Wattpad under the name SherlockChromosome.  
Un-beta'ed

1st of January 2014 – Queen Mansion.

* * *

Oliver wakes up with a throbbing headache. He can hear the birds chirping outside and he groans. He doesn’t want to know the time, but he has things to do. He opens one of his eyes carefully, hoping his sister didn’t pull away his curtains while he was sleeping. It was still dark in his room, so Oliver opens his other eye too. He wants to stretch, but someone is lying on his arm. He rolls his head over to see his company. Imagine his surprise when he sees the smooth lines of Barry Allen lying next to him, his arms around Oliver. He did expect some fancy lady from the Queen Consolidated party, not Barry. He takes a minute to look at Barry’s relaxed face, before starting to move his body very slowly, hoping he won’t wake Barry up. When Oliver is almost free, Barry starts to stir, grasping Oliver and pulling him towards himself, causing Oliver too lose his balance and fall on Barry. Barry wakes up with a yelp, letting go of Oliver to rub his eyes before smiling sweetly in Oliver’s direction. Oliver scrabbles up to his knees, so his weight isn’t on Barry anymore. He notices that he’s naked and covers himself up before looking at Barry again.

“Good morning,” Barry murmurs quietly. “What’s the time?”

Oliver shakes his head lightly, still trying to figure out what Barry is doing in his bed and takes his time to try and recognise the present time.

“My alarm says its 14:58.” Oliver starts to climb out of the bed, but Barry’s hand catches his wrist.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” he asks, trying to hide his curiosity. Oliver takes a deep breath and tries to remember. He remembers flashes of the party and having fun with Barry, him and Barry kissing, all the clothes that are thrown away.

“We had sex, didn’t we?” Oliver asks, while letting his breath go. Barry nods.

“As far as I can remember.” Oliver notices the flush on Barry’s face. “Did you have fun?” Barry asks softly. Oliver bites on the inside of his cheek and doesn’t want to look at Barry, thinking Barry regrets this night. He slips of the bed and picks up some of his clothes, so he can throw them into the laundry basket. He then grabs a towel and makes his way to the shower. He turns a last time to give the slightly frightened Barry a genuine smile.

“Yes, I did.” Barry inhales relieved and starts to pick up his clothes and laying them next to him so he can put them on.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asks with a stern voice, which makes Barry flinch.

“Putting on my clothes?” Barry puts his hands up. “I understand how you work, so that’s why I’ll leave as soon as possible.” Oliver feels a twinge of guilt crawling through his body.

“Barry,” he says softer. “You need to shower, so come on.” Barry carefully makes his way towards Oliver and wants to step past the older man to make sure he can be out of the house before anyone notices. Oliver grasps Barry’s wrist with one hand and his waist with the other, so Barry is facing Oliver.

“Barry.” He says with a low, soft voice. “I don’t want you to leave.” Barry opens his mouth to say something when Oliver cuts him off. “I don’t want you to leave; I was just surprised to see you next to me. I changed.” Oliver let’s go of Barry’s wrist and cups his face in his hand. While leaning forward he keeps looking into the eyes of the Scarlet Speedster. Barry stops him at a couple of inches distance.

“Why? You hate me.” Oliver chuckles low.

“I don’t hate you; I was just jealous of Felicity, she got all your attention and you even saved my life and all I could think about was you and Felicity being together.” Barry gives a small smile before pressing his lips on Oliver’s.


End file.
